Nanoware
One of the biggest developments for humanity was the introduction of nanoware, that is small machines that can be placed within the body. These tiny machines were first developed for use in the bodies of people when humanity began the process of entering space. The adverse effects of long term spaceflight caused numerous problems with the first astronauts. Bone loss and muscle atrophy were the reigning causes for the development of nanoware and nanobots for human use. Later development of the engineering behind nanoware led to the entirety of humanity gaining access to nanoware and even some alien species gaining nanoware. Early Uses First used to reinforce the cardio-pulmonary and musculo-skeletal systems in the human body, nanoware was at first looked down upon by many scientists. It was only after decades of research and numerous advances that nanoware became more widely used. The first recipients of nanoware were children of the first explorers. It was "easier" to implant children as the nanoware had to be present to make a difference for the first production runs of the equipment. Later, as the technology advanced, it was possible to give nanoware to adults and adolescents to make changes in their bodies. The widespread use of artificial wombs to increase the human population of the Terran Hegemony also saw the widespread use of nanoware in infants. The nanoware began to change the developing infants while they were in utero in the artificial wombs and these changes continued to progress while the infants progressed into children and later into puberty. All of the previous generations advances were copied and added upon as new scientific advances took place. At first the nanoware supplements were only done for those families who were involved in spaceflight, but later all children began to receive nanoware. Colonists found the nanoware especially useful as many of the first colony worlds had limited medical facilities and the increased health benefits of the nanoware were very welcome. Nanoware began to be used instead of geneering in humanity and allows for further developments to be integrated quickly by blood that has been saturated by the nanoware. Beyond the medical uses of nanoware, other industries began to experiment with control interfaces for various spacecraft and later warships. Using a modified form of the medical nanoware, the control interface type would later be integrated into a single form of nanoware. The new computer networks that would be present in the body of children allowed them to learn far faster than previously and led to the development of specialty facilities for children while they were developing. Advanced Uses Aside from the medical and interface capability of nanoware, Terran scientists have been pushing for different uses for nanoware. Bureau 13 has been known as the primary Terran agency that has furthered the use of nanoware for different uses. Their operatives are known to feature advanced nanoware systems that allowed them to produce armaments from their bodies and to create a myriad of devices as necessary. Further development of nanoware has been of a military nature and has made defensive capabilities leap forward quickly. Airman are able to use their nanoware to produce small arms and defensive systems if they are stuck behind enemy lines. Later applications of nanoware is the integration of the equipment with Provder systems that has been embraced by the HAF military. Able to provide whatever an individual can imagine, the nanoware systems are the basis for the entire system providing control at a mere thought. Category:Technology